Tech Race The Race against Time
by Josh Beckham
Summary: Remember that the Covenant are imitative not innovative. This is the story of humanity's struggle of trying to exploit that weakness with development of new and backward engineered technologies from the Covenant while trying to survive!please read review.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Halo or anything else just this story.

File name

**Da Vinci**

**Classification: **Omega-1 Eyes only. Destroy after reading.

**ONI **report to all UNSC research facilities:

To all UNSC research facilities government, private and commercial owned you will be getting top secret Covenant technologies for your research and development for all UNSC military personnel. This is the up most importance to the war efforts. We expect the best of all of you.

That is all.

End File.

**Prologue**

**Year 2543**

New Egypt

1300 hours

Capital center

The marines had been trying to defend the city for three days but they had been slowly pushed back block, by bloody block of fighting by the Covenant. The last place they had secured was the ONI research facility. The planet was going to fall to the Covenant and there was not a damn thing any of the marines could do about it. All they had to do was hold out a little longer for extraction and that was easier said than done.

"And how are we supposed to stop a Covenant armored column sarge. We only have the two rocket launcher's". said Private David

"Just shut the hell up and I'll tell you". Sarge said. "Now listen up all of you, ONI has given us a couple of new toys to test out on that armored column." "Yea and what are they exactly". said Private Frank. Sarge continued." They are experimental extreme light focusing weapons." " What lasers?" said the last private who's name was Jake. "That is exactly what it is Jake." said Sarge. "From what I am told about these weapons they are extremely powerful but we only get two shots per laser. So make them count marines." " And when do we get them?" Frank said." I have them in the warthog, so saddle up we attack that armored column in fifteen. Move out grunts ou ra." Sarge said.

The Covenant armored column was going right down main street to the ONI facility. They had no air support do to the tight confines of the cities sky scrapers so the marines were lucky in that regard. The marines split up to better their chances of taking out or at least slowing down that armored column. Sarge and Frank took a third storied window over looking the street. While David and Jake took cover behind a abandon car in the middle of the street. They only had one of the experimental weapons per group and one rocket launcher so this was going to be a fire and run mission. They were going up against ten wraiths two specters and five ghosts with infantry covering the rear. The ghost were riding in formation beside the wraiths while the specters were with the infantry.

"Remember Jake were supposed to take the first shot." said David." "Got it." said Jake. "Sarge are you in position yet." "Yea we are. Take the shot when your ready Jake." "Roger Sarge." Jake lined up is target sight to lead tank and started getting nervous because he had no clue to how this new weapon was going to perform and he didn't want it to cost him his life. "Ok here we go, firing in three two one." The laser took a second to charge up and then exploded from the rifle with tremendous heat and noise. It riped threw the first three wraiths and melted the front armor of the fourth. The resulting plasma fire ball from the exploding tanks completely destroyed the escorting ghost and caused the fourth tank, that was already damaged, plasma core to overload and melt from the inside out. While that was happening Sarge took his shot with the laser and hit the last tank in the formation. Causing it to explode and take out most of the infantry and one of the specters in a hellish blue flame. Then the rocket's started to fly. Resulting in two more of the wraiths to be destroyed and effectively bottling the rest were they could not move. Squad move out double time back to HQ. Just then something started over the com."Attention all squads evac is here time to bug out."

"You heard them lets move." said Sarge. When they got back to the HQ they were the last personel to get on a pelican. They ran to it and once they were on it took off. They all sied with relief and frustration of their departure of the doomed planet. All of a sudden they noticed someone standing across from them. They jumped to attention once they noticed it was a ONI Colonel." At ease." he said. "So how did the weapons perform Sargent?" " Sir. The weapons riped threw multiple heavy armor in one shot. I have never seen any thing like it before but I wish that I had Sir." Just then the pelican docked with the ship in orbit. "What you and your squad just did is deamed Top Secret. Not a word to anyone. Do you understand me Sargent?" " Sir yes Sir!" " That is all." That was all the ONI Colonel said as he left the pelican.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my second chapter in my first fan fic so any reviews' would be helpful. Ok so here we go.

**Alpha Level Security Required**

**Classification - Orion**

**April 1, 2525**

**From Fleet Admiral- Alex Scenca**

ONI report to all Beta class personnel and above.

Listen up people, we have made first contact with extraterrestrials and it did not go well. Of the three scout ships that were sent to Harvest to try to communicate the these aliens, two were destroyed within thirty seconds of contact the third was badly damaged but managed to escape. Debriefing of all UNSC personnel who have come into contact with the beings have given us a couple of facts pertaining to the situation that we all now must face. First and foremost, they are technologically superior to humanity in every way, using directed energy weapons with tremendous power to fight and having some sort of shield system for their ships and some of their soldiers. Secondly it would seem that they have more than one race of aliens dedicated to their cause, further investigation is required. Last but not least, the aliens are calling themselves the Covenant, and claiming our destruction the will of their gods. This could be _the_ biggest threat to humanity that we have ever seen. With that said, I wish us all the best of luck,

End File.

******

**April 7, 2525**

**Human inner colony world of Riloes. **

Devon was just staring up at the sky on his roof top garden. He was wondering exactly which star had the burnt out husk, of once was Harvest, orbiting around it. He had only received the news an hour earlier from one of is contacts in the military. Only ten thousand people made it of the planet alive, and his mother and father wasn't one of them. He was debating when to tell his brother the news, should he wait till tomorrow or tell him now. No he would let his brother get one last night of good sleep while he could. As he was pondering all this Devon was already laying plans that would help him exact revenge against the aliens. He would do anything in his power to make sure that they would pay for killing his parents, and he had a lot of power, being one of the most influential people in the human race. He was also the richest with just over two point eight trillion dollars and hundreds of companies and multiple contracts with the UNSC.

The next day

As Devon walk into one of his research and development companies that he employed his brother at he wondered how his brother would take the news. Would he take like he had, try to get even with the alien's, explode with rage and grief, or would he just be too shocked to do much of anything. "No Alice, were going to have to put the spring and the bolt closer to the bottom to help knock down recoil." " Diagnostics revel that you are correct but, wouldn't that allow more dirt into the firing mechanism." " Not if we close the receiver."Jesse said to his AI." Very well then I'll make the changes on the design." " Hey Jesse" Devon said as he walked into his brothers office. "What up bro" Jesse replied. "I got some bad news for you man" said Devon. " OH no, are you finally going to fire your older brother?" " No Jesse this is serious. Mom and Dad are dead." " What! How? When!?" " Here, read this, it's the report from one of my contacts in the military. It will tell you what killed them and how." " I don't understand." Jesse replied. " It's complicated so just read it and you will." Devon said. While Devon's' brother sat there reading the report he was gaging his reaction. It went from confusion first, to wonder second, and then finally rage. As soon as he finished reading it he stood up and punched a hole in the wall. "God damn it! It says that they were slaughtered like pigs, and it wasn't just them it was most of the people and that planet!" " I know Jesse. So what are you going to do about it?" "Ah, I know that tone of voice. What do you got in mind bro?" Jesse said with understanding on his face. " Well you know that we hold multiple contracts with the UNSC so I am going to let them get every piece of military hardware we develop and manufacture at cost because as you read in that report these alien bastards look tougher than the insurrectionists are and most importantly I want them all deader than dead." All of a sudden Devon's face went reminiscence."You know the insurrectionists are the reason why Mom and Dad moved out there to begin with don't you Jesse, they just wanted to get away from all this conflict and live in peace and quiet." " Yea I know, and then they get caught up in what ever this crap is and die any ways." " Well there is something that might make you a little bit happier." Devon said " Yea what is it?" " You know that new rifle that you designed and gave the UNSC a couple of months back? The one with better accuracy and power than the standard issue MA5B?" " Yea? So." " It was on Harvest. The local militia used them to help the people to try to escape, your design helped to kill some of these aliens that killed mom and dad. Does that make you feel any better bro" " Actually yea it does a little." All of a sudden Jesse eyes lit up." I got something else that will help to kill the assholes." What is it?" Devon said. " It's a new missile for the UNSC's standard rocket launcher. I call it the Hell Fire system. All you do with this new missile is acquire a lock on to any bad guys vehicle and pull the trigger. The missile itself will home in and destroy the target, leaving who ever fired it to move on to another target or to get out of the hot zone. Devon just looked at his brother as he continued with his conversation about the new missile and saw that his brother had vengeance in his eyes, they were just a like really.

It was a good thing because they were going to need all the hate they had. It just might buy humanity enough time too win what was coming with the covenant.


End file.
